While restoring our one-hundred year old Victorian home, I, Robert Raymond Vales, was inspired with an innovative idea when I was faced with a myriad of frustrating challenges when attempting to paint high, awkward, and dangerous points inside and outside the painting area. The invention will provide professionals and everyday users of this new invention the efficient, cost-effective means of screwing a universal male-threaded pole onto the rear/bottom of a female-threaded paintbrush handle, therefore providing the ability to reach different heights and rotate the brush head one-hundred and eighty degrees (180°) through the use of the male and female slip/snap locking wheel system, with male part built directly into the tubular handle and forged into either of the two female part locations on brush head, depending on the angle necessary to reach. Thus, the need for a ladder or scaffolding is potentially eliminated, providing the user with safe and convenient working conditions on most platform surfaces when painting.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,751,762 to Meimeteas; 4,494,268 to Chu; 4,020,520 to Dellas; 3,214,778 to Mathison; 2,948,910 to Hulla; and 2,763,884 to Fritz depict a one-piece paintbrush that allows for no multi-rotational direction at all.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,080 to Rydzicki describes an attachment for holding a brush in different positions but allows for little movement in Rydzicki invention. The present invention provides a means of using a male and female rotating slip/snap locking wheel system built into said handle and forged into brush head to allow the user one-hundred and eighty degree (180°) movement in the directions said handle and brush head is locked into.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,859 to Kim describes a rotational paintbrush, but it contains an unstable directional wheel that if manufactured, would demonstrate its inability to lock securely into painting position. Also, in addition to the wheel, there are too many extraneous parts that would cause instability and difficulty in locking it into position. Plus, the parts and labor for this invention would prove to be much more expensive and time-consuming. These factors in Kim's invention wouldn't warrant the manufacturing of Kim's paintbrush compared to the present invention. The present invention has but to be locked together in the angle the painter so desires, using the male and female slip/snap locking wheel system to form a secure bond between female paintbrush head and male paintbrush handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,287 to Wheat depicts a paintbrush that has a rear/bottom opening on the handle and a swivel mechanism in the front to do angles in painting. This paintbrush, like the ones that came before it, is extremely unstable when motion and pressure are applied to the brush head when painting a surface or an object. Like Kim's paintbrush, there are too many parts to manufacture and assemble for his paintbrush invention to be economical. The present invention is most feasible, showing multiple paintbrush head sizes that attach with simplicity to a paintbrush handle using a simple, economical, and uncomplicated male and female slip/snap locking wheel system to form a secure bond between brush head and tubular handle, thus providing the user with safe and convenient conditions on most platforms when painting.